M&M
by Orange Burst
Summary: Gosip yang tersebar mengenai ia dan Matt membuatnya kesal... Just another short fic about M


**DISCLAIMER:**Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

* * *

Mello membuka pintu kamarnya yang juga milik Matt dengan kasar sementara teman sekamarnya tetap asyik memainkan gamenya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Matt," panggil Mello.

"Hng?" pandangan Matt tetap focus pada layar gameboynya.

Mello tahu Matt pasti mendengarkannya walau tidak memandangnya, jadi pemuda blonde itu melanjutkan, "Linda itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau tahu? Dia menyebar gossip aneh tentang kita!". Matt hanya bereaksi dengan 'hmm' sambil asyik menekan tombol-tombol gameboy.

Mello menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada marah, "Kau tahu? Mereka menggosipkan kita…"

"Pacaran kan?". Kali ini Matt menoleh untuk melihat pemilik suara tinggi tadi yang sudah pasti bukan Mello. Linda berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tuh kan!! Kau dengar itu Matt?!" geram Mello sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Linda. Matt tak membuka mulutnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke gamenya yang sebenarnya di-pause semenjak Mello masuk. Ia tak bisa menghiraukan Mello, jadi Matt selalu berpura-pura setia pada gamenya meski otaknya terfokus pada Mello.

"Tapi benar kan? Kalian gay kan?" desak Linda.

"Darimana kau dapat pemikiran gila itu?!" Mello menahan kesal.

"Habisnya… kalian kan sekamar…"

"Itu kan keputusan Roger!! Gara-gara hal itu kami dikira gay?!"

"Bukan cuma itu, kemana-mana kalian selalu bareng," Linda masih ngotot.

"Kau juga selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari perempuan-perempuan yang bisa-bisanya suka padamu, bahkan Lizzy, primadonna disini kau tolak juga!" Linda kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku memang tak berminat pada perempuan!" Mello makin gusar.

"Jadi kau tertarik pada laki-laki? Matt kan?"

Matt tetap tak berkomentar. Baru saja Mello berniat membuka mulutnya untuk membela diri, tapi Linda kembali berceloteh, "Kau tak pernah bersikap lembut pada orang selain Matt, teman-teman yang lain pasti pernah beberapa kali mendapat pukulan atau tendanganmu, dan setiap hari kau memaki mereka! Tapi Matt? Tak pernah sekalipun ia menjadi sasaran amarahmu! "

"Itu karena Matt teman baikku!!" sergah Mello.

"Teman? Aku masih ingat kalimat pertama yang kau ucapkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, 'aku tidak butuh teman' yang kau katakan dengan dingin! Lalu kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran hanya pada Matt? Anak-anak lain hanya kau anggap 'pesuruh'mu kan?"

"I…itu…karena Matt… beda," Mello mulai kesulitan menangkis kata-kata Linda.

"Tuh kan!! Kau suka pada Matt kan?!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!!"

"Kalau masalah kamar, sebenarnya tadinya Roger berencana menyamakan kamarmu dengan Near, tapi kau malah memilih si goggle freak ini, itu memperkuat dugaanku!!" Linda makin yakin.

"Tentu saja!! Siapa yang mau bersama dengan si albino itu?! Aku memilih Matt karena alasan itu!!"

"Oh ya? Aku masih ingat kau membelikannya kaset game saat ulang tahunnya… Tak biasanya kau membelikan orang lain sesuatu jika bukan ada maunya…" Linda menyilangkan tangannya.

"Itu bisa dibilang balas budi karena dia selalu membelikanku coklat!" dalih Mello.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal coklat, kau pernah membagi coklatmu pada Matt saat hari valentine kan? Itu pasti ada maksud tertentu!! Apalagi seorang choco addict sepertimu mau-maunya membagi coklat untuk orang lain, itu kan aneh sekali!!" Linda kembali beragumentasi.

Mello mulai kehabisan kesabaran, "Kau…!!"

"Ah,tidak bisa menjawab? Betul kan kalian pacaran?" Linda mulai merasa diatas angin. Mello terdiam, memikirkan apalagi yang harus ia katakan untuk melawan biang gossip satu ini.

"Kyaa~!! Betul!! Mello dan Matt berpacaran!! Tunggu samapai seluruh anak Wammy House tahu hal ini!" Linda pun melesat kabur.

"Hei tunggu!!!" Mello segera berlari keluar kamar untuk mengejar Linda sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

Matt yang sedari tadi diam kembali memainkan gamenya seiring memelannya bunyi langkah Mello. Belum sampai selevel ia menaikkan charizardnya, ia mendengar langkah Mello kembali.

"Shit… aku kehilangan jejak cewek sialan itu…" kata Mello kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Besok pasti gossip tentang kita menyebar ke seluruh sekolah!! Arggh, bisa-bisanya cewek itu berpikiran aku dan kau berpacaran!!"

Matt mem-pause gamenya sebelum mengatakan, "Tapi dia benar Mello".

Mello terdiam sementara Matt masih men-save gamenya dengan posisi duduk membelakangi Mello sama seperti tadi. Matt sengaja tak mengubah posisinya karena ia yakin Mello tak mau ia melihat rona merah di wajah si choco addict itu.

* * *

Pendek? Emang pendek. Saya juga ga tau mo jadi oneshot ato mutichaps... Btw, ada yang bisa nebak Matt main game apaan?** Review,ok!!**


End file.
